


Is that a Six Shooter in your Pocket....?

by sasha_dragon



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-22
Updated: 2011-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-26 10:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasha_dragon/pseuds/sasha_dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared makes good on his promise, to find out if Jensen really is armed with a six shooter.  Yet another companion piece to ‘Save a horse, ride a cowboy’, and ‘Howdy Partner’.  I promise this will be the last one *G*.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is that a Six Shooter in your Pocket....?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Sadly I still do not own either Jared or Jensen, and although me and the crossroads demon are now on first name terms, the bugger still won’t hand them over! I mean, how many bloody souls does it take? I only want to borrow them for a little while. I promise to give them back unharmed ...eventually *G*  
> Warnings: Here be porn folks! If you’re searching for plot, this is not the Fic you are looking for.  
> Notes: First of all many, many thanks go to the ever awesome bigj52 , my beta. An amazing woman who should be thanked and grovelled to, for her unending patience in the face of my scribbles. Secondly, I had several requests, (and I don’t care, I’m gonna keep writing *G*) for a sequel to the first of these tales, and so after much soul searching. I thought, well, why not? And of course there’d be more naked Jensen... so hell, yeah!

 

 

 As Jared pulled Jensen closer to him he wrapped his arm round his waist.  Jared kissed the other man hard, laying claim to Jensen’s sinful lips.  Jared only broke the kiss, when a lack of oxygen became an issue. He pulled back and Jensen stood panting, his hands gripped Jared’s shoulders, helping to keep him upright. 

“Damn, cowboy, you tryin’ to kill me here?”  Jensen gasped, as his breathing returned to normal. 

Jared put his lips close to Jensen’s ear and whispered, “Hell no, I got plans for you darlin’ - now git that pretty little ass of yours upstairs.” Jensen quivered as Jared’s breath ghosted over his ear, yelping as Jared playfully nipped at it. 

He leant back a little, his eyes narrowing dangerously, “Now why would I want to do that, partner?”  Jensen growled back at Jared, raising the stakes. 

Jared smirked at him, “‘Cause I want to see how well that six shooter of yours fires, now git.”  With that Jared spun Jensen round, and pushed him towards the stairs.  When Jensen didn’t move towards the stairs, Jared stepped up behind him and with a grin he drew back his hand.   

The next thing Jensen knew, there was a searing heat from his ass where Jared’s shovel...sorry, hand had just smacked him hard. He turned his head to look at Jared who was smirking at him.  “Now I can think of much better things to do to that ass of yours, rather than beat it cherry red. But if you like, I can carry on spanking you.”  Jared had taken hold of Jensen’s arms and pulled him close once more. 

Jensen bit his lip to stop himself moaning at the threat. If he didn’t get upstairs now, Jared would most likely put him over his knee, and keep on spanking him.  He thought about the merit of the idea for a few seconds, and then he felt Jared’s right hand slip inside the duster.  Jared’s fingers danced over his skin, stroking his nipples gently, pinching one then the other lightly before moving lower, finally coming to rest on his rapidly hardening cock.  Jared gave it a slight squeeze, and then pumped it gently. 

Jensen was panting as Jared tormented him, his head falling back against Jared’s shoulder. Jared took the opportunity to nuzzle and kiss down his jaw line.  Jared grinned as Jensen writhed helplessly against him; he carried on stroking, biting, and licking for a few more seconds and then stopped. “I said, ‘ _upstairs, now, Jensen’_.”  He purred down Jensen’s ear, and the other man groaned when all contact ceased. 

Jensen stood there, dazed and for a few seconds he didn’t move. Finally when he had himself under control, he staggered towards the stairs.  He started to climb slowly, his cock throbbing with need and bobbing with every step he took.  If he survived whatever Jared had planned for him, he was so going to fucking kill him...when he finally got his strength back. 

Jared grinned as Jensen slowly climbed the stairs; the only drawback to the duster was it prevented him from watching Jensen’s ass as he walked.  But the sound of the spurs and the sight of the cowboy boots were making up for it a little.   

When they reached the bedroom, Jensen stopped in front of the bed and turned to face Jared.  The younger man smirked and swaggered up to him.  He cupped Jensen’s face in his hand, and leant forward, kissing him gently.  Jensen swayed forward as Jared kissed him, his lips pressing tenderly against his own until finally they broke apart.  Jared smiled as Jensen swayed in place. He slowly moved round Jensen until he was stood behind him. With infinite care he started to take the duster off, his fingers brushing gently over Jensen’s shoulders as he lifted the heavy material.  Jensen shrugged his shoulders to help Jared take the duster off.  Once Jared removed it, he kissed first one shoulder then the other.  Jared walked towards the chair in the corner of the room, and to Jensen’s amusement, meticulously folded up the duster. “Bein’ mighty careful there, partner?”  He said as Jared laid the duster down, as if it was made of the finest silk. 

Jared turned back and pushed the hat further back, grinning, “I’m gonna be real careful with this, cowboy!  You look hotter than hell in it.  Now, I think we were going to see how often we could get your six shooter to fire.” Jared moved closer to the now mostly-naked man, and the last words were growled down his ear, making Jensen shiver and goose bumps appear on his skin. 

“Now git on the bed on ya back, and leave the boots on. I got me some work to do.”  Jensen stepped away from Jared, licking his lips, his pupils blown wide.  In one quick move, Jensen threw himself on the middle of the bed, with his legs open. 

Jared smiled at the sight of Jensen lying there, offering himself up to him like that. He moved to the bedside table and retrieved the lube and a condom.  Well, it would be rude to turn down an invitation like that.  He climbed on the bed between Jensen’s thighs then lay down. First of all he ran his tongue over the silky skin of Jensen’s inner thigh; Jared enjoyed the tremors that coursed through Jensen as he continued to explore.  He moved lower and his tongue swirled round Jensen’s ass; he teased the ring of muscle, inhaling the musky scent there. Jensen moaned at that, and Jared licked the sensitive strip of skin from his ass to his balls. He smirked when Jensen gave a full body shudder, and his hands twisted in the comforter. 

“You ok there, Jen? Relax, I’m just getting started.”  Jensen managed to lift his head, and glared down at Jared, lying between his legs. 

“Now I know you’re tryin to fucking kill me, Padalecki.  Listen, I want to be cremated and my ashes scattered in Collins’ car - that’ll freak him out.”  As Jensen spoke, Jared inched his way up with his tongue. 

He slowly licked and nibbled first at one ball then the other. Jensen’s chest rose and fell faster as Jared was rapidly driving him mad with what he was doing to him.  Jared smirked and licked from the base of Jensen’s cock to the crown as Jensen planted his feet on the bed.  And Jared just had to run his fingers over Jensen’s legs, enjoying the way his muscles quivered at the fleeting touches. 

While Jared was distracting Jensen with his teasing, he moved swiftly and engulfed the head of Jensen’s cock with his mouth, sucking gently before moving up and down.  He felt Jensen’s thigh muscles tighten, as he began to work his cock with his lips and tongue. 

Jensen gasped as Jared’s mouth wrapped round his cock. God, it was amazing and then his tongue flicked into the slit on the head. Jensen moaned, and rocked his hips back and forth, gently fucking down Jared’s throat. Another groan was forced from him when the pressure increased on his cock. 

Jared loved watching Jensen slowly unravel, as he sucked and nibbled; he smiled round Jensen’s cock and got ready to take Jensen even higher. He angled his head and took more of the length, as Jensen moaned and gripped the comforter tighter. Jared slowly eased his finger inside of Jensen. 

Jensen’s eyes shot open as he felt Jared stroking his prostate, “Shit, Jay!” He called out as with every movement forward he slid down Jared’s throat and with each backward movement he pushed himself further onto Jared’s finger.  Jared smirked and added a second finger and continued to massage the small gland, enjoying the way Jensen shivered and gasped.  He felt the muscles in that tight channel clamp round his fingers. Jared redoubled his efforts, pressing his tongue to the sensitive gland on the underside of Jensen’s cock. 

Jensen threw back his head, elongating his slender neck, and came with a shout. Jared continued to pump his fingers in and out. He carried on gently sucking and licking at his cock until Jensen subsided with a whimper.  Jared slowly withdrew his fingers, and let the softening cock slip from his mouth.  Jared got to his hands and knees, and climbed up Jensen’s prone figure. 

Jensen was staring at the ceiling with unseeing eyes, panting hard when Jared dropped his head forward and captured Jensen’s lips with his.  He rested his hand over Jensen’s heart, feeling its rapid staccato rhythm.  Jared continued the kiss; their tongues swirling together as Jensen slowly came back to himself. 

With that Jared climbed off him then rolled Jensen onto his front. “Now you just lie there and look gorgeous and let me do all the work.  Just like when we’re on set.”  Jared laughed when Jensen flipped him the finger.  Now it was time to get back to work, he straddled Jensen’s thighs. 

Jared gently trailed his fingers down Jensen’s back, starting at his shoulders and stroking down to his ass.  When he reached his ass, he went back to the top and repeated the soft touches.  He watched Jensen closely as he kept on gently touching him, then his shoulders tensed and his breath hitched.  _Bingo,_ Jared thought, Jensen was ticklish and with what he’d been doing to him, it had made his skin hyper-sensitive, every touch magnified until it was almost unbearable.  Jared could see Jensen’s eyes were screwed tightly shut, and he was biting his lip to stop himself whimpering. Jared used his finger nails to rake gently down Jensen’s back. 

Jensen arched up at that, his shoulders flexing and his thigh muscles tensing. Jared could see sweat starting to bead on his skin.  Jared bent forward and gently blew on the sensitive skin, and he was rewarded with Jensen shivering uncontrollably, as goosebumps rose on his skin once again.  “Fuck, Jay, please.....”  Jensen’s voice was a strained whisper. 

Jared blanketed Jensen’s body with his, and he ground his hard cock against the crease of Jensen’s ass.  “Please, what, Jen? Do you want me to stop, or shall I carry on?” The heat of Jared’s breath ghosting over his ear, made Jensen squirm beneath him.  And this time it was Jared who moaned, as Jensen’s ass rubbed against his now throbbing cock. 

Jared saw Jensen smirk as he moved; well, two could play at that game he thought.  Jared moved slowly down Jensen’s body; as he moved he ran his tongue over the honey-toned, freckled skin.  He took the time to trace the freckles with his tongue.  Jared savoured the taste of Jensen, the salty tang of sweat exploding on his tongue, and the feel of him as he trembled under the torment Jared was inflicting was intoxicating. 

Then Jared licked from the back on his neck down the sinuous curve of his spine, right to Jensen’s ass.  Jared paid special attention to that soft succulent flesh - it was too tempting.  As he gently massaged the firm globes, he continued to lick and nibble. Finally with a grin, Jared sucked hard on Jensen’s ass.  He pressed his arm down across Jensen’s back, as he attempted to dislodge him, by bucking hard against him. 

“What the hell, Jay?”  Jensen growled as Jared continued to suck and bite. Finally satisfied, he sat back to admire his handy work.  Jensen looked over his shoulder at the mark darkening on his ass. 

Jared tilted the hat back, “I gotta say you look mighty pretty wearing my brand, Jen.  Now everyone will know who ya belong to.”  Jared’s dimples were out in force. 

Jensen moved up onto his elbows and gave a wry smile, “The only way anyone will see that, is if I start wearing ass-less chaps.  What do you think, Jay? Think the Powers That Be - will they let Dean hunt like that?”  He waggled his eyebrows. 

Jared narrowed his eyes, “Hell, no, I’m the only one who gets to see that pretty little ass.” He demanded possessively, and he flipped Jensen onto his back.  Jared’s eyes swept down the body of the man pinned beneath him, finally coming to rest on his cock.  Jensen was hard again, and Jared took hold of it, and stroked his thumb up and down the shaft.  As he worked the heated flesh, it darkened to a deep red and pre-come started to form and drip down.

   “Hell, it looks like you’re about ready to go again. How ‘bout I take these boots off?”  With that Jared moved further down the bed.  He slowly eased first one, then the other boot off and dropped them on the floor. 

Jensen followed what he was doing with curious eyes, and suddenly he realized why Jared was doing that.  “Ah, Jay, now where’s the fun in that?  I got your brand on me. Why can’t I put my mark on you?”   

Jared just grinned and shook his head; he reached for the condom and ripped open the wrapper.  As he rolled the thin sheath down his cock, he looked at Jensen, “As much as I’d like you to, Jen, I think you digging ya spurs into my ass might cause me a few problems the next time we sit in the Impala.  Now, how about I take you for another ride?”  Jensen licked his full lips, as Jared poured lube over his cock, and smoothed it down his shaft with his fingers.  

Jensen moved up the bed a little, and enjoyed the show.  God, Jared was beautiful! All taut muscles and lithe limbs, but it was his eyes and his smile, which were the most captivating thing about him.  Right now those hazel eyes had darkened with passion, and promised so much within the ever-changing depths. Jared slowly covered him with his body, ready to keep the promises his eyes made. 

Jared slipped his hand behind Jensen’s neck and pulled him up for a kiss and as they kissed Jared eased himself between Jensen’s legs.  He pushed forward, sliding slowly into that welcoming tight heat in one long glide.  Jensen slipped his arms up round Jared’s body, his head falling back, and he moaned as he felt Jared filling him. 

  
  



Jared sucked gently on the junction of Jensen’s shoulder and neck, and he felt Jensen shudder. He continued to suck at that sweet spot, making Jensen whimper.  This time when he drove forward he changed the angle of his cock so it brushed over Jensen’s prostate.  That made Jensen arch upwards, grinding his body against his in an attempt to get him to move faster. 

“Jay...please... fuck...just...JAY!” Jensen’s pleading just made Jared smile, and he carried on, alternating his thrusts between shallow and deep, never quite giving Jensen the release he craved. He felt Jensen wrap his legs round his waist, his heels pressing into his ass, trying to urge him to move faster. 

Jensen clung tightly to Jared; he needed him to move faster, and fuck, this was killing him.  With each thrust he was torturing him.  When he wrapped his legs around him he saw Jared smirk; he panted and groaned as Jared’s cock just grazed his prostate again.  Jensen tightened his legs and lifted his ass off the bed.  Jensen gave a twist of his hips, as he drew Jared closer with his powerful leg muscles. 

Jared threw back his head, closing his eyes and groaned at what Jensen was doing. As he twisted his hips he tightened the inner muscles in his ass, squeezing Jared’s cock.  Then Jensen tapped on his ass with his heels. 

Jared bit his lip. Jensen was hitting all his weak spots, damn him. He managed to prise his eyes open long enough to see Jensen grinning up at him.  “Shit! Ok, then, ya asked for it, partner. Ya want me to go faster. Well, hold on tight then - you don’t want to get thrown off.”  With that he lowered his head, and caught Jensen’s lips in a bruising kiss.  He snapped his hips forward forcefully, striking Jensen’s prostate hard. Jared began to move faster, his hips no longer rolling gently, but gathering pace and power just like Jensen wanted him to. 

Jared could feel the sweat trickling down his back, and his breathing coming in short, sharp pants.  Jensen’s fingers dug into his shoulders as their bodies moved in tandem, his eyes closed and his lips parted, broken words spilling from them, “Jay...please...JESUS!”  Jensen screamed as Jared hit his prostate, over and over.  Jensen felt the bed shaking beneath them, as Jared did what he promised.  All he could do was cling to Jared, and allow him to fuck him as hard as he wanted to. 

  

  1. Jared was getting close himself; he could feel the stirrings of orgasm building deep down in his belly, trails of fire flaring up along his spine, and the desire to take Jensen with him on that ride to ecstasy.
  



 Jared dipped his head forward once again and aimed right for that sensitive spot on Jensen’s throat; he licked and kissed the pulse point as he continued to drive his cock deep into Jensen.  The soft keening sounds took on a desperate note as Jensen trembled. And the pressure on his cock increased as Jensen’s internal muscles clamped down on his cock, squeezing it and increasing his need to come. 

Jared slowed the pace once more; now his thrusts were slower and deeper, hitting Jensen’s prostate with precision.  Jared concentrated on driving Jensen over the edge. He felt Jensen’s breathing hitch at the change of pace and angle.  Jensen’s movements were becoming jerky, and his heels were pressed even harder against his ass. Jared placed his lips by Jensen’s ear and whispered to him, “That’s it, you gonna come for me again?”  The words had the desired effect. Jensen’s eyes shot open and his body locked as he came apart in Jared’s arms. As Jensen’s cock started to spurt come between them, Jared thrust forward hard and his hips stuttered and stopped as he spiralled over the edge with Jensen. 

Jared held on tightly as they rode out their intense shared orgasm, managing to keep his eyes open as wave after wave of white-hot pleasure coursed through him. He watched as Jensen had thrown back his head, his mouth wide in a silent scream, the muscles in his neck standing out.  Then his eyes had rolled back in his head, and now Jensen was lying limp in his arms.  Jared let his head fall forward onto Jensen’s shoulder.  It took a couple of minutes before Jared gathered the strength to move himself. 

He managed to untangle himself from Jensen’s vice-like grip, easing himself from Jensen’s ass; he got off the bed and staggered to the bathroom.  He turned on the light and winced when he saw himself - the Stetson was perched precariously on the back of his head and he looked like he’d just run a marathon.  He grinned at his reflection - what he’d been doing was a hell of a lot more fun than marathon running. He took the hat off, then the condom, knotting it and dropping it in the trash can. He moved to the sink and ran the taps, and splashed himself with cool water, then washed himself down.  When he managed to get Jensen up, they could shower together, that’s if Jensen could stand after what they’d done. 

Thinking of Jensen, it was time to take care of the man on the bed. Jared dried himself off, ran the taps again and wet two wash cloths with cool water. Feeling refreshed, Jared slipped the hat back on and returned to the bedroom. 

Jared got on the bed beside Jensen, and began to gently bathe him.  He carefully cleaned the drops of come off Jensen’s chest and stomach.  Noticing his cock had twitched weakly when he’d wiped it, he smiled slowly. He took hold of Jensen’s hand, and rubbed his thumb back and forth. “Jen, come on now, you don’t want to sleep all day, do ya?”  Jared spoke softly, trying to rouse him; he saw Jensen’s eyelids fluttering.

 When he’d come Jensen had felt every muscle lock, and his heart had nearly exploded out of his chest.  Then everything had gone dark, and he’d drifted in its warm embrace.  Now he felt a cooling sensation on his burning skin. It felt wonderful, and he let Jared look after him.  He heard Jared’s voice, and tried to understand what Jared was saying to him.  Jensen knew Jared wouldn’t let him sleep, he had to wake up. “Ahh, Jay, come on I, think ya fucked me dead.  Just leave me alone, please?”  Jensen’s voice was hoarse, and his words slurred. 

Jared used the second cloth to gently wipe Jensen’s face and neck; he heard a moan of pleasure when the cool cloth had done its work, “No, ya ain’t dead, ‘cause you’re talkin’ to me.  If you move I’ll let you get some sleep, I just need to shift the comforter.”  Jared grinned when Jensen rolled on his side, letting him pull the comforter down. He manhandled Jensen under the comforter, got in beside him and pulled the comforter over the both of them.

 Jensen opened one eye, looked at Jared, then opened the other eye, “Ok, you didn’t fuck me dead. Stupid, possibly, but not dead.  How the hell did you keep that hat on? And why the hell are you still wearing it?”  He wanted to sit up and take a closer look, but after what Jared had just done to him, he didn’t think he’d ever move again. 

Jared grinned and edged closer to Jensen, slipping his hand beneath the comforter, “I guess I’m just talented like that.  You get some rest....” As he spoke his hand worked its way down Jensen’s body.  Jensen was just relaxing at those words when he felt Jared’s hand gently caress his cock. He whimpered as the oversensitive flesh stirred weakly. 

Jensen stared up at the grinning Jared, a hint of fear in his eyes, and Jared finished what he’d been saying,  “Now that was three shots. You get some rest and we’ll fire the other three rounds off later.”

Jensen just groaned as Jared’s laughter filled the room.


End file.
